Harry Potters Sex Adventures
by DeodorantSpray
Summary: Harry Potter fucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter's Sex Adventures**

_Chapter 1- Petunia_

Harry Potter was in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a long six years, filled with dangers and evil around every corner. He had seen people like Cedric Diggory killed. He had been inside the chamber of secrets. He had come face to face with voldemort. Just last year, he had lost his only father figure, Sirius, at the hands of Bellatrix.

Some good had come of Hogwarts too, though. Harry was finally in a place he belonged - having spent 10 miserable years at the Dursley's, where he stuck out like a sore thumb. His aunt and uncle hadn't been the least bit concerned when Harry has informed them of Sirius' death - they had seemed almost more sad at the prospect Harry now had to stay at number four instead of 12 Grimmauld place.

However, this summer, Harry has turned sixteen, and it was a birthday we would never forget.

He had awoken early on his birthday a few weeks ago, to Hedwig nipping his ear, a large parcel at the foot of his bed. This contained a huge broomstick servicing kit from Hermione, a Poster of The England quidditch team from Ron, and a few unconsumable Rock Cakes, presumably baked Hagrid.

Harry laughed and allowed himself to drift back into the memory.

He had just finished opening the parcel when there was a knock at his door, and Aunt Petunia burst in. Normally, Harry would've been less than pleased, but today, she was wearing a very tight and somewhat revealing red dress, which barely contained her huge tits.

She spoke to him.

"Your uncle and I will be going out today, and Dudley is at the Polkisses. You are not to leave the house. There is a sandwich on the counter if you get hungry."

And with that she turned and walked away, giving Harry just enough time to see her huge, curvy ass.

He had grown hard during this, but now moaned in frustration.

Another birthday alone. Ignored. All he had was a few gifts from his closest friends on the other side of the country. Angry, he pulled the covers up over his head and allowed himself to drift off to sleep again.

Much later, he awoke to the sounds of sobbing, coming from down the hall. Normally, he wouldn't care, as anything that caused misery to the Dursleys was sure to be a good thing.

However, the cries persisted and Harry rolled out of bed to investigate.

His aunt and uncles bedroom door was cracked open. Nervously, he peered inside.

His aunt has ripped off the red dress, wearing only a very thin thong and a bra about two sizes too small.

Harry, his penis instantly bulging, cleared his throat.

His aunt coughed and looked up, not even trying to cover her very sexy body.

"Aunt Petunia, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Pétunia looked as though she may shout at him for asking questions, and when she stood, Harry braced himself for a slap.

Only it didn't come. She fell into him and began crying once more, muttering something about Vernon cancelling on her for a work friend.

"I spent all this time trying to look sexy for him" she wailed.

Harry didn't know what to do. All he knew was his aunts huge tits we're about a cm from his face, and his erection was at a breaking point.

He tried to hug her, but she stood up slightly and his hand slipped to her huge ass cheek, cupping it tightly.

"I'm so so-" began Harry, but his aunt shushed him, her eyes looking lustfully at his bulge.

"You think i'm sexy, don't you Harry?" she said, her hand running from his neck to his waistline, very slowly.

Harry could only nod. His hand hadn't moved from her ass, and now he squeezed it, feeling the soft flesh.

Without hesitating, the started to make out, their tongues wrestling for dominance. While they kissed, Petunia began undressing her nephew, whilst Harry, one hand still feeling his aunts luscious ass, unclipped her bra, throwing it on the floor.

He pulled away from the kiss, their mouths briefly connected but a strand of saliva, before focusing on her huge tits, sucking them and stroking them.

At this point, she had gotten Harry naked, and she dropped to her knees, stroking Harry's huge dick.

"Much bigger than Vernon's. It's time i has a real dick" she moaned, before engulfing the whole thing.

Her tongue swirled around his tip, while he bobbed up and down, his dick coated in her saliva. She put one hand on her clit and began playing with herself, as Harry thrusted into her mouth.

Harry has seen many porn videos featuring blowjobs, and now he heard that iconic noise, his aunt gulping and choking as she rammed his dick down her throat.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, and unleashed his load, filling his aunts mouth with his cum as he held her head in place.

She moved her head back and opened her mouth to show him her mouth full of his cum, before she swallowed it and moved back to his dick, sucking off the remaining jizz.

Harry then lifted her up and threw her onto the bed, before pulling off her thong with his teeth and eyeing her pink cunt.

"I need that big dick inside me Harry, Vernon is leaving work soon!"

Harry moved upwards, eye to eye with his aunt, passion and lust seeping from her every pore. He lined up his dick with her entrance, his tip teasing her cunt, before he was forced in by her closing her legs around his back.

He pulled out and slammed in again, over and over, thrusting with all his might.

The sound of skin slapping, his balls slapping against her ass, echoed throughout the room.

Petunia was screaming in pleasure, saying this was the best fuck she had had in ages, before drawing him in for another kiss. While they kissed, Harry felt her moaning, and begun sucking her tits.

She couldn't handle the pleasure screamed in delight as she came hard, he cunt clamping against Harry's length, her juices flowing everywhere. Harry was almost there too, one, two, three thrusts before he pulled out and put his dick straight into his Aunts mouth, cumming again. She slurped it up, tasting her own juice as well, as they both came down from their orgasms, they redressed.

"So..." Harry begun, but he was shushed.

"Thanks Harry" she said.

"Anytime" he replied.

And now, a few weeks later, he saw her standing in the door way, wearing nothing.

She smiled as she climbed onto him, and he fucked her brains out again, as he had done every night for three weeks.

This life at number four was far more enjoyable, thought Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ginny

**Harry Potter's Sex Adventures **

_Chapter 2- Ginny_

Harry awoke to an alarm clock blaring.

It had been many weeks since he had fucked Petunia, and he was now at the Weasley household.

Harry was sexually frustrated. Weeks of constant, amazing sex with his aunt had gone, replaced with an empty void that left Harry wanking ever night, drowned out by Ron's snores.

Sexual frustration wasn't the only thing going on in Harry's life though. He had visited an ex hogwarts professor with Dumbledore, before he had returned to his train station. Before the headmaster had shown up, Harry had been taking to a stunning brown girl with a very huge ass, and after the visit, he had gone home with her, and they had fucked for hours. Harry still remembered cumming in her huge ass, and still had her phone number and address in his jean pocket.

Harry switched off the alarm clock and rolled over, seeing Ron stretching out. Ron usually liked sleeping naked, and while Harry was not gay, he enjoyed looked at Rons dick, which he noted proudly was slightly smaller than his. Ron has an erection, but he unashamedly walked past Harry towards the bathroom, his swinging pole followed by his rather curvy ass.

Harry sat up, dressed, and was on his way downstairs when he was pulled into a dark room.

He briefly recognised it as Ginnys, but she shushed him instantly. Then, laughing, she pointed across the hall at Ron, singing, unaware that Fred and George had bewitched his towel into a large spider.

Harry chucked, but this movement caused his hand to brush against Ginnys thigh. Their looks of comical fun quickly turned into a serious lust, both wanting it but not brave enough to try it.

"I've always loved you, Harry" whispered Ginny breathlessly.

Harry, jubilant that this was finally happening, whispered "I love you too Ginny".

They slowly moved together, trading a fiery passionate kiss. This was the first kiss Harry had ever had that sparked real emotion. Petunia had been horny lust, a schoolboy urge to cum.

This was real. And passionate. And definitely what Harry wanted.

Ginny was what he wanted.

they made out, kisses growing in intensity, as Ginny walked him back until the back of his legs were against her bed. She pushed him down into a seating position as they frantically undressed.

Within a minute, both were naked, and Harry eyes his crush's huge, pale tits and her smooth, curvy ass. She sat on his lap, his dick brushing her pussy, as they made out furiously, hands touching all over. She pushed him down, before putting her cunt in his face.

He gently spread her lips and licked her clit - she began moaning loudly and had to stifle her noise by sucking Harry's dick. The vibrations added to his pleasure, as Harry ate away at her pussy, her juices combining with his saliva to fill the air with very sloppy sounds.

Harry loved the taste of her pink virgin cunt, and she loved the taste of his throbbing dick, bobbing up and down while he ate her out. They both moaned and came in unison, tasting each other's juices.

Ginny quickly got up and turned around, kissing Harry, the two lovers tasting themselves on each other's lips, as Harry forced his prick into her, her warmth engulfing his dick in a orgasmic sensation.

She began bouncing, and he thrust his hips to meet her rhythm, his penis delving into her G spot as her thighs slapped onto his thighs again and again. Harry grabbed her ass and pulled her down, drilling her from a new angle. She moaned into the kiss, her breasts flying everywhere as she was pounded. She sat upright, bringing Harry too, as the lovers continued to snog, Harry felt himself erupt his hot warm cum into her cunt. She released from this kiss and allowed Harry to focus on her tits - this combo was too much for her and she screamed as she came, hard, all over the bed. Fortunately, her scream was drowned out by Ron, having finally discovered the spider, and so no one was aware as the two lovers made out and cleaned up their mess, Ginny licking Harry's cock clean.

"I love you" they said in unison. Harry has found love and a new fuck buddy at the Burrow, and it became the best sex of his life.


End file.
